Tendershipping Collection
by JadenXJesse lover
Summary: Collection of tendershipping one-shots. There are some which have gore/abuse/horror and others which are cute/fluffy/romantic. Complete for now; read my profile for why. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh
1. Malice

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Angst, horror

**Warning:** Abuse, gore

**Malice**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

Besides the long, busy road was a dull, tall building; four floors up was a very dark apartment. It seemed to be dark all the time, even in broad daylight. The curtains were always closed and it always looked empty and derelict. The only signs of life were the loud, painful screams at night, every night. This is where Ryou lives.

"Please... No more..." Ryou pleaded on his knees, tears building up in his eyes but not yet developed.

Nimble fingers began to wind his long, white mane. Whilst a cold hand shot out at his pale neck and held tightly. "Don't you see? I'm doing this for you... my little prince." A small smile appeared on Bakura's lips.

He shoved Ryou into the dented wall and placed his cruel hands down Ryou's shuddering back. Behind him a knife lay in Bakura's free-hand, stained with crimsons stripes.

He brought the cold steel to Ryou's fragile, thin back and made one smooth glide across. The white skin tore and a river of red flowed across the line. Ryou shivered and weakly tried to move away.

"Don't move, my sweet prince..." Bakura placed his hand lightly onto Ryou's neck, ready and waiting.

Another canal of scarlet formed across Ryou's back, much longer than previously, reaching from shoulder to waist.

Ryou gave another painful cry of angst... or was it of enjoyment?

Ryou reached behind him, searching for a warm bump somewhere in Bakura's pants. He found it and feebly began to rub it, trying to make Bakura stop by pleasuring him.

"Oh yeah... You're so good at this; I think you deserve a reward..." Bakura gently held Ryou's hand and brought the steel blade towards it. Ryou's palm sliced open and was softly licked. More groans and cries were whimpered out.

With one hand, Bakura drove Ryou's head into the wall and with the other tightly strangled his hikari. "Cry for me, hikari..." He whispered quietly into Ryou's ears. "B-Bakura..." Ryou choked out faintly with tears flowing down his cheek. "Good boy" the Cheshire smile sent cold surges down Ryou's spine.

Once again another long slice protruded from Ryou's back, cutting through a healed wound. Ryou slammed his hands onto the wall, trying to numb out the pain, and created a bloody hand-print.

The stings kept coming, one shortly after another, slowly drawing the energy and life out of crying Ryou. Bakura an almost reassuring kiss on Ryou's cold, pale cheeks and another on one of the cuts. The feel of Bakura's cold, moist tongue added to the torturous sting.

"P-please... no more... I'll do anything... just stop..." Ryou whispered quietly as he became weaker and more nauseous. Bakura's eyes filled with anger and fury; he held the cold blade against Ryou's innocent face.

"I'm doing this for you! I'm your only friend! I'm the only person loving and caring for you!" Bakura hissed, slightly sorrowfully. "I'm not holding you here, you can go if you want to! But don't lie to yourself... You know you love this... You know you can't live without me... You can go or you can stay..."

Ryou turned and saw Bakura covered in splatters of red forming a liquid, red butterfly. "I w-want..."

"Want what?"

"Please, I w-want m-more..."


	2. Sanity of Dreams

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Angst

**Warning: **Gore, abuse

**Sanity of Dreams**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

Ryou sat in a dark corner, crying and weeping in pain. Bakura stood menacingly behind him, with a Cheshire grin on his pale face and a blood stained knife in his right hand. He brought the cold steel against Ryou's wet cheeks. He moved the blade down slowly, building up tension and ending it all with a sharp, burning sting embedded deep in the flesh.

The blood slowly flowed towards Ryou's smooth lips and filled his mouth. He could taste the familiar, sweet flavour of his own blood, mixed with the cold, metallic aftertaste of the blade.

His upper torso was fully exposed and his back was painted with thin canals of crimson. Bakura strangled his fragile neck and slowly tightened his grip. Ryou choked and coughed out blood, pleading for mercy. His Yami loved watching Ryou beg and bleed on his knees, crying in desperation.

Bakura kissed Ryou almost-sweetly on his bloody lips. His tongue attacked Ryou's and distracted him from Bakura's tightening hold. Then both of them could hear it: the slow crunching and breaking of bone in Ryou's neck. Bakura wanted Ryou to feel more pain so he let go of Ryou's reddened neck.

He then brought out a long, black whip, coiled into a roll, and showed to Ryou, making him plead even more. The first lash numbed Ryou's back and opened several previous wounds, letting crimson rivers gush out. The second lash hit the bare flesh underneath his white skin and sent a smouldering, stinging jolt through his whole body. And finally the third lashed replaced the immense pain with pleasure and desire...

Ryou woke up from the horrid nightmare that has always lay waist to his sanity. He awoke besides Bakura, dear, sweet Bakura, in a beautiful park in the middle of the city. The park was like a paradise compared to the dull, busy city. The summer weather had brought with it a huge array of wildlife.

All around them flowers were blossoming and birds were singing and chirping. The sun blazed above them and so the two took their shirts off. Ryou rested his head against Bakura's strong, muscular chest and was greeted with a soft kiss on the forehead. Though overjoyed being with Bakura, Ryou was confused and deterred by the horrid dream he experienced.

Somehow Bakura could feel this and tightly hugged Ryou, reassuring and comforting him. Ryou began to cry and hugged tightly to Bakura. Never letting go, as though they would be split apart otherwise.

Then suddenly Ryou could feel the painful, pleasurable sting all over his back and could taste his own sweet blood. He opened his eyes and saw the dark corner, dented from his head being driven into the wall. Behind him, he saw Bakura and his Cheshire smile licking at the cuts and wounds. This wasn't the dream after all...


	3. Doors

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Comedy, friendship

**Note: **Sorry for the shortness of this one

**Door**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

Marik was walking sulkily down the corridor, annoyed at the pharaoh for beating him again. As he did so, he noticed Bakura's door opened ajar and naturally being a curious and nosy person he decided to cheer himself up by eavesdropping.

He could hear two subtly different voices which he recognised as Bakura and Ryou. He looked around to see if anyone was around; not a single person walked the corridors, he was safe. He silently tiptoed towards the door and gently rested his ear on the wood.

"Just push it in, Ryou!" Bakura shouted

"But it won't fit!"

Marik's eyes opened widely and he was amazed at what he had heard.

"C'mon! Push a bit harder, you're nearly in!"

"THERE! It's finally in!" Ryou gladly replied

"You douche! You forgot to put the plastic over it!"

Marik was so shocked by this he stumbled slightly and accidentally banged his head on the hanging potted plant. Fortunately the two were too busy to hear him.

"Right then, here's the bag..."

"Have you remembered to cut the end off?"

"Yes! And I've just put it on, so _now_ can I push it back in?"

"Yes, yes... Here, I've got it... aaaargh! Why does it have to be so sticky! It's kind of everywhere now!"

"Oh bloody hell, man! It's a good thing I stored more!"

"Well then take the plastic off and put it on the plastic! Good, good! Now slowly squeeze it, don't rush it, that's how people fail. Right that's enough now... no, no, really that's enough! NO, STOP!"

"OH SHIT! Sorry about that..." Ryou giggled slightly

"FUCK'S SAKES MATE! IT'S ALL OVER ME NOW! THANKS ALOT, REALLY THANKS!" Bakura sarcastically groaned

"Oh, it's nothing! You can just lick it off, here I'll help you..."

"Oh god yes! It tastes soooooo gorgeous! It almost melts in your mouth and leaves a salty flavour..."

This gave Marik a small lump in his pants and he couldn't help it anymore. So he burst in to the room. Bakura was covered in a white (with a very slight hint of yellow), sticky liquid, which the two boys were licking off. In front of them was a raw turkey on top of the kitchen worktop.

"Oh, hi Marik! Do you want to help us? We're trying to pipe and stuff this turkey with some melted cheese. But Mr. Clumsy here burst the piping bag and got it all over me!"

And at that point, Marik ran off, face red and full of embarrassment. As he did, Ryou began to lick at the cheese on Bakura's smooth cheeks, slowly reaching his soft, moist lips. Both their lips met and Ryou gently pushed Bakura on to the floor and continued the fun...


	4. Purple

**Rating: **T

**Genre: ** Slight mystery and psychological (which I know is not a genre but no others would explain it).

**Note: **It is strange and I suppose illogical and nonsensical even if it were of fantasy genre. And by the way this was part of my English homework so, I apologise for the lack of romance, and also, yes, the two men are indeed Bakura and Ryou.

**Purple**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

The maze was unlike any other. It wasn't surrounded by kind, colourful shrubberies which bloomed in the spring and gave a warm feeling in mid-winter. It, unlike conventional mazes in the logical world, had no beginning or end; just an infinity of dead ends and corners. Its very path was nonsensical as it did not follow the normal two dimensional: x and y axis, rather the three dimensional: x, y and z axis; discombobulating one's feeble mind. Even the sky was not that of a straight forward world; it dimly emitted a dark purple, which covered the whole maze as a dark cloud would loom over the poor, wet streets of England, taunting anyone who were unfortunate enough to be caught in it; a sight commonly experienced by many in England, especially Manchester. Though the sky above this illogical maze was not as dull as they were in the real world; strings and loops of flashing yellow and white punctuated the purple, like tiny flat, noodle-like stars. One could gaze upon the floor, scratching endlessly at one's head, wondering how it could be possible. The floor itself was a mirror image of the sky, confusing any possible reasoning left in the damaged mind.

The walls were that of metal, though not in the form of bars or fences, rather the fine tuned mechanical clogs and wheels of clockwork. Each turn was expertise and precise, moving the very walls of the maze into a completely different shape in exact quantities. There seemed to be a correlation between the flashes of the stringy dots and the movement of the walls.

I, even as the writer, feel immense pity for the two lost souls roaming the intricate pattern of ever changing labyrinth. Often they would look up (or down, or left, or right) with desperate, empty eyes, trying to find a method of navigation. But all they could see was the vast void of empty purple and noodle stars. Their minds, like that of any teenagers (before and/or after puberty), were filled with hope even though logic told them otherwise. Though to be fair, logic in this strange, purple world was useless and a waste of effort.

They roamed around, in the boundaries of clockwork walls and a gravity which permeated from all around, for all of eternity, always close to the end yet never at all near the truth. Though unaware of this, they were undoubtedly trapped in this bizarre purple abyss, unable to perceive the deep truth of their location. Were it so, they could easily contort the outlandish clockwork to their human logic.

This world was that of common people, even the simplest of life forms. This purple cage of nonsense, illogic and strangeness has a potential unknown to the world and has never been penetrated. This world of dark purple is the human mind...


	5. Accepting Lemon Requests

**Lemon Requests**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

I'm running low on ideas for this, because I'm still updating Her, Burning Love and writing a new fic, so you guys can request Tendershipping lemons. I will take _any_ kinds of lemons you want so fluffy, comedy, dark, bondage... etc.

Basics:

Must be Bakura and Ryou (can add others, but less chance of me doing it if so)

The plot has to be able to lead to a lemon

I have to be able to fit it into one chapter

Don't use ideas from past chapters

So I hope you guys will actually _want_ me to write another chapter and therefore you'll send in any requests. I'll only pick the best ones so I'm sorry if you don't get your idea written. I'm slow and lazy so it might take me a while.

So if you want to request then feel free to either review or PM me, preferably review but I don't mind.


	6. Queen

**Rating:**M

**Genre:**Slight fluff, lemon, romance

**Warning:**Lemon, cross-dressing

**Note: **Requested by Reflective Reviewer 7, hope this fits what you wanted.

**Queen**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

"Are you kidding me?" Ryou asked, mildly annoyed at his lover, "Why do I have to the queen?"

"Oh c'mon sweetie, you're the sweet and cute one, I'm the more masculine figure." Bakura reasoned, trying to give the white haired teen as many sweet kisses as he could. Ryou only continued pacing about, still frustrated, "You know you look uber cute when you're angry." The pale boy blushed and his cheeks turned a rosy red,

"Why can't we both be kings?" He tried to dismiss his blushing,

"C'mon babe, you know it suits you, and it's done anyways, we can't change it now. And, well, _I'm_ the one who won the final shadow game and took this land. So it seems right that I should be the king, but don't worry, the queen is just important. C'mon queeny," He gave his unwilling queen a sweet kiss on the lips. He tried to aggravate Ryou's tongue with his own, so that both may dance passionately, but Ryou was still annoyed.

"You might be the one who won this world, but I'm the one who has to manage it all! Do you know how hard it is to sort out a world that's _just_ gone into a credit crunch? I slaved on and sorted it, I sorted the homeless and needy, I've lessened taxes, I've made peace in the Middle East!"

"I know, I know, babe. C'mon don't be mad," Bakura couldn't help but have a peek or two at Ryou's gorgeous ass "Look," he gestured to a white box, topped with a fine ribbon bow, "I got you something."

"If you think presents'll cheer me up, then you're sadly mistaken." He stubbornly stated

"C'mon! You don't even know what it is! I'm certain it'll make you less mad with me."

Ryou reluctantly opened the medium sized box and stood in confusion and slight terror at what he saw, "How the hell is this supposed to make me less mad?" He took out the pink-lined, black lace dress, long, thin, silk gloves and diamond tiara

"'Cause you'd look so cute and gorgeous in it!"

"I'm a boy for fuck sakes!" The blushing got worse as his lips started to pout uncontrollably and his eyes turned into puppy eyes,

"C'mon it's not gonna hurt you!"

"No!"

"Please. Pretty please."

"No!" Ryou stormed off onto the cliff-top garden.

The sea breeze lightly swayed the young oak tree which stood proudly by the cliff edge. White and red flowers were blooming wildly as spring approached. A silhouetted flock of birds flew across the orange sky, away from the setting sun and towards land. Down below at the beach, many baby turtles were beginning to hatch and appear out of the warm sand, some were making their dangerous voyage back to water and the odd one even managed to swim into the endless horizon.

The blushing Ryou sat down by the young oak, a reminder of the new world they would create; a rebirth out of the chaos-filled, war-mongering world which they had claimed. He stared at the gradually darkening sky and at the stars, slowly flickering into existence.

Bakura quietly sat down beside his sweetheart, shuffling closer every second. Once he was near enough he wrapped his right arm around Ryou's perfectly sized waist and held him closer.

"Did I ever tell you I loved you, sweetie?" He ran his nimble fingers through Ryou's white, soft silken hair, savouring the sweet aroma of lavender which lingered from his hair.

"Yes, yes." Ryou replied, still sulking

"And did I ever tell you I'm sorry?"

Ryou sighed, he couldn't stay mad at his lover, "No, no, it's ok."

The much more muscled boy cradled Ryou's head with one hand while the other held on tightly to his hips. He kissed Ryou's sweet, moist lips, lightly biting the bottom half. He let out a small moan of pleasure.

Their tongues danced the waltz, licking wildly at each other's. Their eyes were at half-mast, flickering with excitement. When they paused for breath, they could see the moon slowly rising into the cloudless night sky. The bridge of saliva between them glimmered in the moonlight.

The sound of waves crashing coordinated a group of fireflies as they danced across the sky, the silent breeze helping them with their slow, elegant flights. Bakura placed his hand across Ryou's pale, smooth cheeks, while staring deeply into his beloved's dark brown eyes.

"Wait here." Ryou whispered as he hurried off inside the giant estate. After a few minutes he returned, slightly hidden in the shadows of the tree.

"R-Ryou?"

He seductively made his way into Bakura's sight.

The black dress, tightly fitting his perfect body, contrasted his beautiful pale white, almost as white as snow, skin. His nether regions were nearly exposed, covered only by the tightly fitting, lace underwear and the frilly pink that bottomed his dress. His lanky, nimble fingers fitted the thin, silk gloves which made them seem much more elegant and graceful. His pink shoulder straps elegantly fell down; he now looked the part, gorgeous, seductive and utterly delicious.

He walked towards the stunned and silenced Bakura, masterfully in his black high-heels and long fishnet stockings. He quickly finished using his pink GHD, which had cost a hundred pounds, which he then tried to hide, but failed as Bakura noticed it immediately.

**A/N GHDs are straighteners, and believe me, they **_**can**_** cost a hundred pounds but a normal one would be around twenty-four pounds, give or take a few.**

"A bit of hair care?" He mocked sarcastically,

"Shut up! Why can't a girl... I mean boy," he quickly corrected, "be allowed to care about his hair?"

"_Girl_?"

"Y-yeah, but, n-no..." He stuttered,

"Oh I think you do want to be a queen, don't you? My sweet masochist..."

"Shut up!" Ryou said, blushing once again, as he rugby-tackled his mocking lover, at once planting a sensual kiss on his lips. Bakura was so surprised by Ryou's desire to wear that oh so hot dress that Ryou was actually dominating the kiss.

"Oi! You know the rules: I top you, you don't top me." He said as he rolled on top of the cross-dressing Ryou.

"Well then punish me!" He said as Bakura's hips bucked and grinded against his hot groin, "Mmmmmph..." He groaned, biting his lip, "Wait! Shouldn't we do this inside?"

Bakura replied by quickly unzipping Ryou's tight dress and let his hands wonder around the boy's chest. He soon found the pert little buds, as hard as Ryou's member under the lace lingerie. He pinched and massaged those sweet little buds and caused Ryou to groan.

"We'll be fine..." He smiled naughtily

Now one hand started to stray further towards the soft lingerie, already soaked with pre-cum. He lightly stroked the head and the underside of Ryou's large, throbbing cock. This made Ryou throw his head back and arch his back.

"Ohhhh god yes, Bakura..."

He continued, ripping away Ryou's pink lingerie, which he then smelled, revelling in the sweet smell and salty flavour. He then continued to lick at Ryou's tight opening, while he masturbated Ryou's hard, moist length. Ryou responded to this by holding tightly onto his dress, trying to distract himself so he doesn't cum too early.

"Suck." Bakura ordered, placing his less nimble fingers in Ryou's mouth, while the other hand continued to rub his twinky chest.

The first finger went in slowly, randomly moving around in Ryou's warm, moist muscles, deliberately missing his sweet spot. "Oh fuck!" He moaned as the second finger entered surprisingly, "Mmmph!"

Bakura decided to give his sweetheart a break, so he took his fingers out and licked them, savouring the oddly nice taste. He paused to look at his beautiful beloved; his eyes were as big as they could be and were begging for more; a quick kiss to comfort the panting white-haired boy.

"P-please... Fuck me Kura-chan! Fuck me hard!" He yelled, "I've been a naughty bitch, I need punishing!"

Bakura quickly and skilfully stripped down, exposing his bare muscles and his large, throbbing member, moist with cum. He teased Ryou's tight opening with his large head, soaking the red, sore skin with his white, thick juices. He also stroked Ryou, who was squirming with bliss's, own length.

Once Ryou was distracted with his own pleasure, Bakura quickly entered him, immediately hitting his sweet spot.

"FUCK YES! FUCK ME KURA-CHAN! SHIT! GOD, I LOVE YOU!" He yelled, moaning deep pleasurable groans

The two intertwined lovers developed a fast rhythm, both thrusts and hip bucking perfectly in time to each other; Bakura hitting Ryou's prostate every time. They gradually quickened and soon,

"OH I'M GONNA CUM!" They both yelled in pure ecstasy,

Bakura's warm, salty cum filled Ryou's entrance and began to leak out while Ryou's covered them both. Afterwards they laid down beside each other and stared at the flickering white stars.

"Fine then, I'll be your queen." Ryou jokingly surrendered, burying his chest into Bakura's warm, cum-covered chest and wrapped his arms around him.


	7. Club Called Heaven

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Thriller, Crime, Gangster

**Notes: **This isn't a romantic one and there's no real plot it's just meant to be like American gangsters in the 20s-30s and it's a songfic and is based on Club Called Heaven by Black Cards; hence the title Club Called Heaven. Sorry if I portray Brooklyn accents horribly, I live in Britain so I try my best ^^ And yes it is a strange chapter, at times it's not gonna really make sense, but I just really liked the song and I thought I could do a fic based on it so there's no real discernable or good plot in here, but, on the tiny chance, I hope you guys like it ^^

**Club Called Heaven**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

I was half-unconscious and rather nauseous when I was dragged by a white-haired teen of roughly 19. He was wearing a black zoot suit, a black fedora and held a Tommy gun in his other hand. He smoked a big, fat cigar, who's ashes sometimes dusted my face, as I was heaved into the black Ford Roadster, where his accomplice stored the stolen money.

"Oi, Marik!" Said my capturer with his heavy Brooklyn accent, "Make sure the cops ain't followin' us, capiche?"

"Why you gotta bring this dumb ass along with us? I thought we agreed no prisoners."

"I think this fine gentleman has an interest..." He said, lightly and sarcastically kissing my cheek. I couldn't help but blush as my rough capturer began to drive, his accomplice, Marik, holding a Tommy gun, ready to shoot at any cops followin' and poor, li'l me, tied up in the passenger seat.

He drove immensely fast down the winding roads and up some hills, the cops hot on our tail. The sirens blared out, yet he still continued smoking his fat cigar, laughing in a hysterical fit. Marik joined in as well, badly aiming at the cops, shooting almost randomly.

"Say, Mr. Bakura, why don't we see what this baby can really do?" He said anxiously,

Bakura stepped on the gas and off we went at 70mph, it was terrifyin'! We swerved and jolted like a bull at a rodeo. Suddenly, we crashed into a fence, Bakura and Marik seemingly fine; they were much more occupied with the coming cops. I, on the other hand, flew out of the car and into a bush of roses, full of thorns.

My head was heavily bleeding and even though my sight was blurred, I could see the smashed Ford Roadster speeding off once again, the cops far behind them.

"Shit, we lost 'em!" I heard one of them say. It was too late for me to shout out for help, I was blackin' out and those gangsters were long gone.

I woke up lying on a hospital bed to find two doctors, one looking at me and tapping my forehead, the other playing with some glass vials full of strange chemicals.

"Ah, he's up!" Said the German doctor,

"Wunderbar!" replied the one with the vials and crazy chemicals, "We better tell them."

One of the doctors disappeared into the main room and when he returned Bakura and Marik followed suit, with an extra goon standing by the door.

"Well, well." Bakura said, "Tried to escape did you?"

I struggled, though the rope tying my hands and feet were too well knotted while my mouth was gagged so I couldn't scream.

Bakura searched through my suit pockets and found something I didn't even notice.

"Big Daddy said you'd have this, guess he was right, now wasn't he?"

"Herr Bakura... about our payment..."

"Shut it, doc'." A whole machine gun magazine was unleashed on that poor doctor.

"Shit!" Said the other, trying desperately to escape but was instead rattled by heavy machine gun fires.

"Guess we won't need you anymore..."

The three gangsters knocked most of the vials over and began to leave the room. Bakura was last to leave, and as he did he threw his cigar onto the flammable liquid; leaving me tied up in the fire. And so here I am, dancing with you in this club called Heaven.


	8. Spin the Bottle

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance, light & fun (dunno what genre that would be)

**Warning: **Lemon, strong language

**Note: **Suggested by The Grey Fox, hope you like it :D. Sorry for the ridiculously long time updating, been busy with Burning Love and Heartbeat Calendar, as well as school exams and now I'm free so I apologise if I'm rusty, cuz I haven't done a lemon in a while, not to mention I've never done this style of lemon (I'm not used to writing one-sided lemons) :p Oh and in this Yami-Marik is Malik, just to clarify. Yey for extra-long chapters (hopefully I haven't overdone it, cuz I did it over a week)

**Spin the Bottle**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

"Hurry up, Marik!" Malik shouted anxiously, eager to get the night on the roll, from the living room as he set out a bunch of things, for them to use throughout the night.

"Hang on! Hang on! I'm just getting the rest of the drinks... Right, then..." He said, searching through the fridge, which was completely filled to the brim with out of date chicken, some milk that's gone off and one of Malik's half-eaten, mould-growing sandwiches. "What was it that you wanted, Yugi and Yami?"

"Lemonade for me and... what do you want?" Yami paused, giving Yugi time to answer, "Um, you got orangeade?"

"Uh... yep." He said. He took the hopefully-drinkable carton of orangeade and poured some into a glass. He then brought the two drinks as he joined the others in the living room.

"So c'mon then Marik, Malik, are we having a party or something?" Bakura said impatiently, annoyed at the lack of info they got from the two tanned teens.

"Well..." The two said, in unison, "let's just say we'll be playing quite a lot." Their eyes suddenly lit with mischievousness while they grinned, like two nearly-identical Cheshire Cats.

"Eh?" Bakura and Ryou wondered, rather confused.

Being the only two straight boys in the room, Ryou and Bakura were unaware of the other four's intentions. None of them came as a couple, though Marik and Malik clearly were rather _attached_ to each other, and so they were all more than happy to indulge in a fun, gay night – gay with all its connotations. Yami reached under the couch behind him – they were all sitting on the floor to 'set the mood', though it was actually Marik's scheming plot to get full view of everyone else's muscled, hairless legs – and grabbed an empty bottle.

"Let's play-..."

"Why the hell do you have an empty wine bottle under the couch?" Bakura inconsiderately interrupted, "I mean if you were trying to hide it then, who the hell hides a bottle... under a couch?"

"Bakura," His Hikari calmly interjected, "let him finish."

"-Spin the bottle!" Everyone seemed excited except for Ryou and Bakura, who were in a state of apprehension

"Do you mean..." Ryou said, breaking his cold eerie silence, "like _kissing_ spin the bottle?"

"Yep!" He replied cheerily

"But... w-we're guys, I mean th-there's not even any girls here. Even if the only girl here was Téa, then that would be better than... well, just us." The two snowy-haired teens blushed, though Bakura's was much subtler and illusive.

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun. Please." Marik pleaded, trying to put his best, most sad puppy eyes on,

"Believe me, you do _not_ want Téa here; I was straight before _she_ happened, and now I'm so very ridiculously gay." Yugi, who had somewhat of a secret crush on the older version of himself, "She's just obsessed with getting all her friends around her in some fucked up bukkake. Ugh." He shuddered at the horrid thought, "She even said she'd want Pegasus there as well." Everyone cringed at the mere mention of Pegasus and left it at that

"But it's unnatural." Bakura retorted,

"So is flying in airplanes, yet we still do it." Malik replied nonchalantly

"Bakura... it's not like it's gonna kill us." Yugi added calmingly, "It's only harmless fun between friends."

"Yeah, exactly! Listen to Yugi, he knows what he's on about." Malik joined in the conversation, while Ryou and Bakura remained silent.

"Just cause four of us are either gay or bi, doesn't mean you should be worried."

Yami, out of sight, roughly hit his hikari, quickly telling him off, "Sh! You're making them worry!" As Yugi rubbed his bruise, annoyed at stupid Yami, he said to the two straight boys, "What he meant to say was; don't worry! Just think of it as the shitty beginning act in a gig, which then leads on to the great headliners."

"F-fine! But it has to be a quick peck on the lips, no tongue, that's it."

"That sounds reasonable," agreed Marik, "So a no-tongue, minute kiss it is then."

"All right then, that sounds... f-fair." Everyone agreed and Malik, finally being able to say this one line, said proudly, "Let the games begin."

"How cliché." Bakura wittily commented,

"Ah, I see we have a brave volunteer from the audience, why don't you give him a round of applause." He continued his game-show host act, handing over the bottle, as though it was a fragile, priceless artefact.

"No! No, no, no!" He suddenly replied, trying to take his words back,

"No, the host says you go first, and what the host says goes."

"Me and my bloody big mouth."

He readied himself as the others crowded in a little bit more, anxious and curious. After a deep breath he let it go and it begin to spin. Bakura didn't know whether to feel hopeful, dread or amazed, so for the time being he remained silent and anxious. And so after a minute of the bottle spinning, it began to slow down. Its cork-less-top slowly and painfully swivelled, like the last few seconds of a spinning top, every second seems like the end, yet it keeps going. Everyone save Bakura shut their eyes; none had the vaguest idea why, though they still did. The bottle stopped and Bakura sat in silence.

Everyone could feel the tension lift so one by one they opened their eyes, Marik, Yami, Malik and finally Ryou. As Ryou fluttered open his russet eyes, he found Bakura nearing him, his identical russet eyes staring back. It wasn't compulsory though Bakura felt the need to hold Ryou's face with his cold hand, his fingers gently touching the snowy hair, while his other hand found its way to Ryou's nimble fingers. If anything, Bakura did it to ease and prepare Ryou for what's about to come, an awkward ice-breaker, which was also aimed at himself, as he was also, understandably, nervous and anxious.

Bakura's hands began to shake a little as their lips slowly hovered ever closer, and soon their soft lips collided in a warm, moist embrace. To Ryou, an adamantly straight boy, though not as stubborn as his counterpart, it felt so wrong, so unnatural to be kissing a guy... but then why did he find it so... so... warming and comforting, as though his heart had grew feather light. Even through Bakura's cold hands, his soft touch felt warm and sensual to Ryou, melting him away.

_No! This is wrong!_ He shouted in his head, trying to fight the feelings, _but I find myself unable to resist. His big cold hands... they feel so light and warm... why does his lips have to be so... gorgeous?_

Bakura was extremely unwilling to begin with, minimising the amount of contact between lips as possible. Though soon, unbeknownst to either teens, their shy tongues began to dance a slow, quiet Waltz which grew to a feebly fierce Tango, weakly fighting for dominance. Bakura won easily, and his tongue invaded Ryou's virgin mouth while licking away at Ryou's quivering tongue, hugging it with a wet, loving cuddle. He was utterly taken aback by it; his own tongue seemed to be acting of its own accord, as he certainly could never expect what just happened.

"Uh guys," Yugi interrupted all of a sudden, "It's been way longer than a minute, you know."

They quickly broke away, wildly blushing with embarrassment, and as they did, a trail of saliva was left between them, which Bakura quickly wiped away, utterly mortified at what he'd just done. While Ryou looked away, quickly drinking his alco-pop in order to hide his reddening face, Bakura remained grumpy and stubborn that it was nothing, poorly hiding his blushing as, if anything, he pronounced it even more.

"My go!" Marik said extremely enthusiastic, letting the bottle spin once again. It seemed that due to Bakura and Ryou's _extended_ kiss, everyone was more eager than anxious now. "And I say we should take it up a notch." He added quietly as the bottle neared its end, "How 'bout it? _Extreme_ spin the bottle; like 7 minutes in heaven except chosen by a bottle." He said this just as the bottle began its final circle, leaving no time for anyone to argue.

At first he only suggested point so he could finally do it with Malik, as the two have been dying to for months, but have always been either too busy or too tired or was surrounded by friends, but he was reasonably happy with the outcome. Though the unsuspecting 'victim' would be utterly fuming if only he knew what Marik had planned for him.

"Don't worry Ryou, as your straight, you can top." He smirked, "I _love_ bottoming anyways." He said as his hands lured and enticed Ryou into his arms, "C'mon then, we wouldn't want to waste any time, now do we?"

All of a sudden, as Marik insistently dragged the uncooperative Ryou towards the bedroom, Bakura slammed his coke can on to the floor and surged up. He walked furiously and quickly towards the pair and harshly lifted Ryou and carried him bridal style towards the bedroom, while Ryou was loudly complaining. He slammed the door shut and left the other four astonished and speechless.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted, "What're you doing?"

"Sh." Bakura replied quietly as he threw Ryou forcefully onto the bed. He crawled on top of the young, brown-eyed teen, pinning his soft, velvety hands against the backboard of the bed, using only one hand. The smaller boy squirmed under Bakura's overwhelming physique, trying to escape the grip, but failing miserably. The younger teen could feel his chin being tilted up, impious eyes glaring at him.

Bakura's free hand took no time in gently caressing Ryou's blushing cheeks as his lips furiously attacked Ryou's, his tongue eager for the delicate feel of those lush lips, hungry for the warmth of his mouth. "Ngh!" was the only reply Ryou could sound. This, annoyingly enough for Ryou, sent his eyes in a fit of fluttering, like the wings of a hummingbird.

Their velvety lips clashed in smouldering heat, while Bakura's tongue embraced and spoiled Ryou's own moist tongue with lusty licks. _Bakura..._ They broke away for air and, while still keeping Ryou stuck to the bed, he looked at the flustered teen beneath him. As he was trying to take Ryou's sweaty shirt off, the smaller white-haired boy tried to quickly get away, unfortunately for him, Bakura pinned him down, though he was now lying on his stomach.

"Sh... Ryou..." He whispered soothingly, his breath warm and sending jitters down Ryou's spine. He laid light, sloppy kisses on Ryou's neck and at one point he bit down, leaving a red blemish. He then carried on with licking the sensitive spot, just behind his ears, whispering sweetly erotic moans. His hands wondered to Ryou's now bare, porcelain chest, and found two pinkish nipples, which he slowly and teasingly massaged, causing Ryou to quiver at the cold touch.

"Y-your hands... th-they're cold..."

"Then melt them..." Bakura replied seductively, "Melt them with your passionate heat."

He turned the white-haired boy around, to his original position. He could now see those two rose-coloured buds, already hard and shivering with need. With one hand he massaged one, toying with it with two fingers, while his teeth were sunk into the unmassaged one, drastically reddening it. Ryou clenched his eyes shut, as he bit his lips and tried desperately to control his sweating and flustered body.

"Open your eyes." Bakura said quietly, "Please look at me." His eyes slowly opened and were red and watery, as though they were about to cry. Bakura made sure to dispose his own clothes on to the floor, except for a pair of unwashed socks, which he was too busy to worry about.

The much more muscled boy now let his hands free as they caressed and wondered around Ryou's slender body. They slowly came further down until they finally reached their destination, lightly stroking the silky skin. Ryou moaned in generous lashings as his 'lover' tongued his clothed-lump, raking at it with his shark-like teeth. His head fell back onto the pillow, dazed at his glorified yami.

Bakura's hands slowly slipped under the denim and began to toy with the now erect shaft, throbbing wildly. He began with light touches on the base, almost tickling it, and slowly moved up the surprisingly-big dick. Once he found the engorged head, he brought his mouth to kiss it through the fabric, while he rubbed the erection with pleasurable friction.

"P-please d-don't-..."

He ignored Ryou and now brought out the hardened member and stared at the sheer size of his gorgeous hikari's shaft. Seven inches of erect Ryou stood bare and twitching in front of his eyes. He couldn't help but ogle at the beautiful piece of meat.

"D-don't look at it... it's em-embarrassing..."

While staring erotically deep into his hikari's brown, half-mast eyes, he introduced his soaking wet tongue to the slit, already moist with pre-cum. He flattened his surprisingly-well-skilled tongue against the hard-on and licked at the head, twirling his tongue on the hypersensitive crown. He stopped for a second as an idea arose in his head. He gently slapped Ryou's shaft onto his cheeks and rubbed the moist head across his face, leaving a trail of white pre-cum.

He made sure Ryou's throbbing member was covered with copious amounts of saliva, which made his one-handed touches even lighter and more playful, while his other hand expertly cupped Ryou's clean-shaven balls, one finger lingering dangerously close to the holiest of hole, his untouchable entrance. His mouth moved from the head to the balls, sucking hard on one, like an extra-powerful vacuum, only hot and moist. Bakura then let Ryou's blemished sack stand alone, licking at the erotically-scent, hanging balls.

He returned once again to the throbbing shaft, looking at it with licentious eyes. He kissed Ryou's soaking dick once more and immediately engulfed it, wholesomely. He drove his head violently at the thick cock, which kept hitting the back of Bakura's throat forcefully, almost causing him to choke several times. Once or twice he would deep-throat it all, which was nearly half-way down his tight throat, even after curving to fit his mouth. As the member slid in and out of his warm, moist mouth, his tongue sweetly soaked the underside.

"B-Baku..." Ryou moaned, "I think I'm g-going to c-cum-..."

"Hold it in, I'll make it _so_ worth it..." He replied, sensually licking the already teased dick, "This is more fun than I expected." He quietly added, smiling worryingly, "Suck." He ordered as he brought his fingers to Ryou's blushing and flustered face. His little hikari did as asked and licked his fingers, able to taste his own pre-cum and the strangely-erotic taste of his sweaty nether regions, salty with something extra.

"Got a little fetish for ball sweat, do we?" Bakura teased as he carefully withdrew his fingers and left the dry hand to massage Ryou's warm chest, especially both his reddened nipples.

He continued, eagerly pushing himself further down. Each drive was perfectly timed, a small interval in each thrust to allow for generous amounts of tongue-twirling and pleasuring. Despite being so full of Ryou, Bakura somehow managed to suck a ball in, creating a spine-tingling and sensational 'pop'.

"B-Baku... I c-can't hold it, for any longer." Ryou heaved heavily, after only five minutes of pure heavenly bliss. "F-FUCK!" A torrent of warm white liquid filled his out-of-breath mouth. His whole mouth was filled with Ryou's beautiful, salty cum and he found difficult to keep it from overflowing. Bakura quickly took the younger teen's dick out, and as he did so, Ryou let loose the remainder of his juicy mess all over his face, in heated ejaculations.

He quickly reached for him and attacked him with his cum-stained lips, red with furious passion. Ryou opened up willingly, allowing the mass of cum to be shared between them, as their tongues danced in the gorgeous, thick liquid. And, still in mid-kiss, Bakura swallowed the masses upon masses of delectably thick cum, all of it delectably oozing down his throat, partially tired from his dynamic deep-throats.

He tickled the spot between balls and ass, finally causing Ryou to throw his head back at the unimaginable sensation. Bakura quickly inserted all three digits, into the leather-tight, virgin hole.

"Shit!" Ryou cried out aloud, immediately gripping at the bed-sheet, already dishevelled by his lust-induced squirming. "Bakura! P-please, you know I'm a v-v-virgin, how am I supposed to take th-three-... I haven't even felt one?"

"Sh... Don't want the other's to hear us do we?" Ryou feebly shook his head in reply, "Anyways, this is your punishment for earlier. I told you to hold it." He cleaned a little bit of the cum that was splattered all over his face with his unoccupied pinkie – he only cleaned a little as he _adored_ the feel and scent of his love's seed, drizzled all over him – and sucked on that finger invitingly, somehow managing to turn Ryou on even more.

Bakura felt and massaged around in Ryou's heated hole, his fingers scissoring and stretching the tight muscles. He didn't take long to cover his insides with saliva and his fingers were quickly out again. As Ryou was too distracted with the immense ecstasy he received, Bakura slowly took out his fingers, and lightly stroked the boundaries of the hole.

Without alerting his flustered lover or even himself, Bakura subconsciously drove his own ten inches of pride, deep into Ryou's tiny ass; immediately causing his sweetheart to arch his back and throw his head back onto the flattened pillow, enough to push his hips into his passionate seducer. The two were so heated and deeply in utter miraculous ecstasy that neither could hear the overly loud groans which echoed through the room and even through the walls.

"... lo-lo-... you..." were the only mutterings either of them caught,

The feeling of Ryou's hot, tight muscles squeezing and massaging his cock was indescribably divine and drove Bakura to sheer insanity with pleasure and enjoyment. It was almost as though Ryou's steaming hot anus was sucking him, milking him in with torrents of pumping muscles contractions. Bakura, someone who was never caught in the moment, never off his guard, was utterly speechless and in sheer enlightenment as his throbbing shaft remained in the ex-virgin.

"I g-guess n-neither of us are straight anymore." Ryou managed to coarsely mumble, his eyes watery from the joyous mixture of pain and pleasure,

"Or virgins." Bakura grinned as he leaned forwards, landing a quick kiss, while Ryou wrapped his slender, though well-muscled legs around Bakura's hips and his needy arms around the hikari's neck, clinging frantically, never wanting to lose him.

Their sweaty, heaving chests were stuck together as Bakura lay light, gentle kisses along Ryou's thinly neck, comforting and soothing him. He ran his nimble fingers through the snow-white hair, as he cradled him in his other arm lovingly. Ryou wanted to cry out, his eyes were, under their lids, watery and his cheeks were blushing, but his sweetheart lover eased him, caressing him in sweet nothings.

"Shh... It'll be ok, I promise..." He whispered quietly into his ear, which he was also nibbling on, "I'd never do anything to hurt you..."

While slowly thrusting into his lover, Bakura could feel Ryou's subtle, yet unmistakably obvious hips, bucking ever so slightly. He grinned and began to meet each of Ryou's small bucks, quickening his pace.

"AAAAH!" screamed Ryou, in shatters with heavenly pleasure and pain, uncaring of whether anyone heard him or not; Bakura's long member had hit, with quite a hard force, Ryou's untouched prostate, sending a mass of jitters up his spine and him into fit of ecstasy.

It was difficult for the yami to miss this, so he quickened his pace even more. Soon he was doing nothing short of slamming himself into Ryou's beautifully curved groin, his dangling sack slapping Ryou's plump ass, the sound of skin slapping against each other resonating in the room, heightening both their experiences. The hikari felt as though his insides were being torn to shreds, the sheer friction of his swift, hard member rubbing constantly against the hikari's virgin tight, steaming hot insides, drove him wild and dazed with bliss.

They could both feel their climax approaching, fast, and as a result, they went even faster. Every gut-wrenchingly pleasurable thrust the more muscled teen made was met, perfectly in sync, by bucking, slender hips, grinding madly, while Ryou's muscles tightened even more, constricting the hardened member. Bakura felt like his member was going to explode.

"FUCK! GOD YES!" Soon both ex-virgins released a flooding surge of beautiful white cum, Ryou's completely covering both their heaving, sweaty chests, the cumshot even reaching their tired out faces, as Bakura collapsed on his flustered, out-of-breath sweetheart.

Bakura's own colossal load of white mess overfilled his hard, tight insides, some of the juicy, thick liquid, despite his member still being in the hole, was oozing out, slowly flowing down Ryou's shattered, abused bottom, and pooling on the bed sheets. "I love you." He whispered silently into Ryou's ear. The two cuddled each other tightly, their cum-covered chests rubbing heatedly against the other, as their plump lips smothered each other passionately. "I love you." He repeated, "I love you." He continued, as he stared deep into Ryou's big, brown, watery orbs, "Um," he suddenly noticed the mass of mixed seed on them, "I guess we should, um, get changed, we don't want to worry them." As he was about to break away from their loving hold he found two lanky arms wrapped tightly around his neck, never wanting to let go.

"N-no, c-come back..." He whispered, missing the warmly cold touch of Bakura's big hands, his heavy breaths, his sweet, musky aroma. "I d-don't want you to go. Can't we just stay like th-this? I... kinda want you to stay in me..." He blushed with embarrassment, as Bakura, for no particular reasoned, licked his cum-sprayed sweaty armpits – he had a thing for armpits.

"So do I," He muttered quietly, "But the door's kinda open." He pointed at the door, and lo and behold, four horny teens, all of whom had massive nosebleeds, were to be found, stark naked, pumping each other vigorously.

"EH?" Ryou cried out furiously, "YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING PERVERTS!"


End file.
